User blog:Zathronas/Speculative author, Volume 3: Mercury Black
Hello and welcome to the 25th speculation blog. Now that we know a little more about Mercury, it’s time to for me to look in my (cracked) crystal ball and try to speculate on his appearances in volume 3. As I said in my analysis, I believe Mercury to be a very dangerous person out there because he simply doesn’t care if anyone lives or dies and this will be reflected in volume 3. The Tournament Before the tournament, Cinder will have given him and Emerald very explicit orders. Incapacitate as many students as possible for the invasion, especially those on the list they created. Mercury will do his best in that category. Round 1 Mercury VS Scarlet Yes, Mercury will be the only character to have an actual known opponent in round 1. Why? Because we have to establish him as a dangerous and sneaky opponent for the later rounds. He will absolutely destroy Scarlet and send him to the hospital but he will do it in complete legality from the tournament’s officials perspective. Round 2 Mercury VS Unknown We won’t see this fight because there’s a lot going on in the second round with Penny VS Ruby ,Cardin VS Jaune, Ren VS Blake and Nora VS Neptune. I do expect a small remark or a sneer toward Mercury’s next opponent: Pyrrha Round 3 Mercury VS Pyrrha Those who read Pyrrha’s speculation know I expect her to lose badly in this fight. I do expect Mercury to go for the death blow but being stopped by Jaune’s aura. Round 4 Mercury VS Blake Fortunately or unfortunately (depends on your point of view) Mercury will get a bye because Blake will not present herself for the fight. Read Blake’s speculation if you want to know what kept her from her semi-final match. Final Mercury VS Jaune Yep! For those who didn’t read Jaune’s speculation, I expect him to make the finals. Shocking I know but logical too, he has a personal stake in it with the injury to Pyrrha and he will make enormous strides all along in the tournament. In fact I even expect him to win this match but by sheer luck (Or unblocking his semblance unconsciously when he’s desperate) If you want to know how, read Jaune’s speculation. Aftermath Mercury will not be a happy camper and want to immediately go and kill Jaune but Cinder has more pressing matters for him to concentrate on... Endgame Mercury VS Yang Read Cinder’s speculation to know how they got to this point. This fight will be epic. While Yang was gone she will have learned a few tricks from Raven and will use them in this fight. This will be the closest fight of any of the RWBY VS CRME as both can dish out tremendous amount of punishment. Just when Yang takes a slight lead in the fight, she’ll realized that she is becoming more and more like Raven and letting bloodlust consume her. She’ll back up a bit and it will give Mercury the space he needed to win. Then it won’t matter because of Ozpin. That’s it for Mercury! Next ti... What? What happens to CRME after they are defeated? Who gets captured and who manages to flee? Well, Cinder speculation is done, Roman’s too and we just finished Mercury so I guess you’ll have to wait in 2 days for Emerald’s speculation to find out :) Category:Blog posts